Precognition
by Lindt Luirae
Summary: "What does it do, Ino?" Hinata asked tentatively. Ino smirked, "It has information about us, for about twenty years from now." [Multiple pairings]
1. Intro

**A/N: This idea would not leave me alone no matter how silly it is. So here, suffer along. Mwahaha.**

 **Warning: Multiple pairings, some canon, some not. You probably won't like all of them. Read at your own risk.**

 **This is in no way a serious fic, just a mere distraction.**

* * *

 **Intro - The Future and What it Holds**

It was quiet, the space full of heightened tension, everyone on guard. The Rookie 9, Team Gai, Karin and Temari of the Sand were gathered in the modest space that was Sakura's living room, making it seem tiny as it was crowded and overflowing. She had called upon them in a panic, wondering what the hell the hovering blue ball of energy in her apartment was. Ino had quite literally just dropped a bomb on their heads.

"Ha, like such thing exists, Pig." Sakura sneered after Ino finished explaining the phenomena of the glowing sphere that hovered in Sakura's living room.

Ino scowled, clearly unimpressed with being second-guessed. "Let me explain, again, _billboard brow_." Ino grit out, "This thing," She jabbed her finger in the direction of the energy ball still floating mid-air. "Is an entity with a spiritual mind that I can _read_. And I'm telling you it's from the future, and if you don't believe me, I can prove it to you right here, right now!"

Sakura paused. "Prove it?" She echoed, stunned.

"That's what I said." The blond quipped.

"What does it do, Ino?" Hinata asked tentatively. The Hyuuga heiress straightened slightly when all attention turned to focus on her, her cheeks colouring lightly, but her chin remained up. Eighteen-year-old Hinata no longer shrunk beneath the attention.

"It has information about us, for about twenty years from now." At Ino's words, the whole room fell into a stunned silence and multiple eyes widened in shock.

"How can you prove it?" it was Neji who spoke, his voice barely above a murmur.

Ino smirked and turned towards the sphere before she raised her hands and focused her fingers into a square around it. "It's a new jutsu I've been developing."

Her brows creased and her mouth tilted down in concentration. And then, all of a sudden, a dark slightly transparent square appeared in the air above the sphere. It glowed with statics.

Multiple eyebrows raised expectantly.

"I need a volunteer," Ino confessed with a mischievous smile.

Everyone looked at each other undecidedly before Sakura shoved the nearest victim - who happened to be Naruto- forward. "You go!"

"Ehh!" The blond yelped in apparent trepidation but moved to stand in front of Ino anyway. He was just about a head taller than her now and he regarded her with uncertain cerulean eyes. "What do I do?"

"Give me your hand," Ino said, taking the appendage before Naruto handed it to her. "I need you to push some chakra into me, so I can, in turn, focus it into the sphere through my jutsu."

Naruto nodded hesitantly and complied, sending a spark of chakra through Ino who then moved and focused it on the sphere by bracketing it again and channelling the bit she had of Naruto's chakra into it.

The energy that burst from the sphere in waves was so strong the lights flickered out. Everyone jumped in alarm and then, the screen glowed a vivid blue and their attention was forcefully directed to it.

"Well, I suggest we all get comfortable." Ino grinned wickedly, "This one is definitely bound to be interesting."


	2. Naruto

**A/N: This chapter contains NaruHina and KakaSaku, if you can't, for whatever reason, stomach these pairings, just skip over to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **1\. Naruto**

Spreading out over Sakura's living room, Team Gai squeezed themselves on one couch, Team Eight doing the same on the other, leaving team Seven and Karin with the long couch in the centre.

Karin sighed irritably as Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke sat, taking all the space up. "Move." She glared at her long distant cousin who pouted and squeezed himself closer to Sakura, freeing a bit of space.

Karin sighed again as she squeezed between the blond and Sasuke and tried to get comfortable enough.

"Dibs!" Chouji chirped as he dropped in the only armchair in the room, a packet of potato chips in hand. "Sorry, Shika."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned, snatching a pillow from behind an indignant Kiba and getting comfortable on the ground by Sakura's feet. Temari sighed and followed suit, earning a similar indignant squawk from Tenten.

Seeing everyone had settled, Ino proceeded to play the recording.

" _Na-ru-to!" A haggard-looking beautiful pink-haired woman exasperated, seizing an attractive blond man with shaggy blond hair by the shoulders and shaking. "Snap out of it!"_

Temari whistled. "You got that look going for you alright."

"You look like the Yondaime!" Tenten said in awe- there might as well have been stars dancing around in her eyes.

"Well… he _is_ my father." Naruto shrugged sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks dusted a cute pink.

 _Naruto blinked slowly, his mouth closing and opening a few times. "B-but- we were safe! I made sure, she's even on the pill!"_

 _The rosette huffed and muttered under her breath. "Not my fault the Kyuubi gives you super sperm cells."_

 _Naruto had grown really pale, "How is this even possible, oh no… I already have three, how will we survive a fourth."_

 _Sakura sympathised with him, patting his back consolingly. "You're Hokage, you've got nothing to worry about. You have all the genin in the village to saddle with your little devils."_

" _Auntyy~!" An indignant, red-haired girl whined from beside her. "I'm no devil!"_

 _Sakura smirked and ruffled her blood red strands. "Is that so now?"_

" _Yes!" The redhead huffed, indigo eyes flashing as she turned her gaze to the blond man. "You tell her dad!"_

Naruto breath left his lungs all at once and his eyes widened.

"You have a _red-haired_ daughter?" Sakura whispered in awe. " _How?_ "

"Uh, Uzumaki?" Karin said in a _duh_ tone, pointing to her own hair.

"My mother… she had red hair." Naruto elaborated in a bare whisper, his eyes glued to the screen. He couldn't take his eyes off the miniature version of his beloved mother.

" _Now, now, Rumi." Naruto's hand landed on her head- he had a small awkward smile on his face, his features still ashen. "We have… other important matters to sort through."_

" _Dad!" A voice exploded from behind Sakura and they turned just in time to see a haggard looking miniature version of the blond Hokage racing towards them, "What happened to mum?! Is she okay?! Misaki said aunty Sakura took her to the hospital!"_

 _Naruto raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Easy Minato. She's fine."_

 _Minato turned worried cerulean eyes on the rosette. "Is she?"_

" _Yes, she's fine," Sakura confirmed with a faint smile. "Misaki come with you?"_

 _Minato shook his head slowly. "No, Kakashi-sama stopped her on the way… something about not bothering you while you worked."_

 _Sakura chuckled, and it held a touch of warmth. Just then, the door next to them opened and out walked…_

"Hinata?!" Kiba exclaimed, jaw dropping open as a beautiful purple haired woman stepped out. She was adorned with an elegant purple kimono, her hair styled in an updo, a few strands framing her face.

 _The pale-eyed woman held onto a little girl's hand; she looked just like her mother with indigo strands framing her little chubby face and pale, creamy eyes blinking innocently at their company._

 _Naruto turned slowly, just in time to catch the little girl that suddenly flung herself at him. "Daddy, I'm going to be a big sister!"_

 _The blond lifted her off her feet, his smile now more genuine as he gushed along with her. "So I've heard! You ready to let go of you baby Uzumaki status?"_

 _The little girl gave a pout so cute, it melted everyone's hearts. "Daddy, I'm not a baby! I'm four!"_

 _She raised four fingers up as if to affirm what 'four' was._

 _Naruto let out a soft gasp, "Four already?! That's crazy! Soon you'll be as old as me!"_

 _The purple-haired girl giggled happily, pressing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "That's right! And then I'll be a doctor like Sakura-chan!"_

" _Hana," Hinata chided as she approached them. "How many time I told you it's 'aunty Sakura'?"_

" _But daddy calls her Sakura-chan." Hana pouted adorably._

"She's so cute!" Ino squealed. "Oh, my god! I want to squeeze her!"

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were both gaping, wide-eyed and disbelieving at the screen. They've never even confessed to each other that they like one another and now they're _married_?

"Who knew Naruto would make such a cute dad." Temari sniggered, pinching said man's ankle.

He yelped, "Temari!"

"Can it, fox." She grinned, turning her eyes back to the screen. "It's getting more and more interesting."

" _Why don't you and Minato take Hana back home?" Sakura suggested to Rumi, earning a sigh from the redhead._

" _Hai, hai." Rumi received Hana from Naruto's hold and lifted her up against her hip. "Come on, Minato."_

 _Hana immediately began to fuss unhappily, eyes staring longingly at her father._

" _Now, now, none of that!" Rumi declared locking no-nonsense eyes on her younger sister. "If you're good, I'll take you and Minato to Ichiraku."_

 _Hana immediately brightened and clapped, "Yes! Ramen, please, onee-chan. You're the best!"_

 _Minato huffed as they began to walk away. "You can't buy her with such cheap tactics forever."_

" _Watch me." Rumi's grin was positively devious for a nine-year-old._

 _Hinata moved closer to Naruto, holding onto his elbow. She was looking down, her pale eyes worried. "Sakura-san told you…?"_

 _Naruto let out a sigh but then gave Hinata a million-dollar smile that instantly eased her nerves. "Yes, apparently we're having a fourth one. Ready for another rollercoaster ride? I bet this one will be a total handful."_

" _Like Misaki?" Hinata teased, including Sakura in the conversation._

" _Oh no,_ no one _will ever be as big of a handful as Misaki." The blond grinned at his former teammate. "That right, Sakura?"_

 _Sakura gave a mock huff. "I'll have you know my daughter is an angel!"_

 _They all dissolved into mirthful laughter. "Wait until she hears this one, she might kill us all."_

" _Who's killing who?"_

 _They all turned to come face to face with an eleven-year-old silver-haired girl._

" _Misaki!" Naruto squeaked, a nervous laugh bubbling in her throat._

Sakura's jaw dropped.

Ino had already jumped a foot in the air, her projection cutting off completely in her excitement. " _Did you see that?!_ "

" _You had Kakashi-sensei's baby!_ " Tenten cried, eyes wide and twinkling.

Sakura's mouth closed and opened a few times, but no sound came out.

"Forehead!" Ino was positively losing it. "You secured Konoha's hottest bachelor, what?! Teach a girl your secret!"

"Damn." Kiba whistled. "Marrying your former teacher? Never knew you were so scandalous Sakura."

"Can it, Inuzuka." The rosette finally found her voice, huffing. She was still reeling from seeing the little silver-haired child that was undoubtedly hers and Kakashi's. Misaki had his messy silver hair, the lazy lidded-eyes and his air of nonchalance. She also had the most brilliant emerald orbs. "Crap…"

The girls giggled while Naruto made a grossed out face. "Ew, Sakura-chan! You could do so much better than that pervert!"

"They've been dating for months, get over it." Sai chimed in, not realising the bomb he had just dropped on everyone's heads.

"Sai!" Sakura squealed just as everyone turned surprised eyes on her.

"Dating…" Tenten echoed with disbelief.

"For months…?" Ino finished with a growl. "Spill. Now. Forehead. Before I have you for dinner!"

Sakura spluttered, "N-now?! But-"

"Hey, hey, I want to know too! What this about?!" Naruto cried, only to be joined by Temari and Kiba.

"Dammit," Sakura growled in irritation. "Fine! Yes, I've been seeing Kakashi for a few months now! Happy?"

Kiba whistled again. "Damn, Sakura. How did Sai know anyway."

"Oh," Sai plastered on one of his fake smiles. " I saw them together a few weeks ago."

"But they could've been doing anything, why did you assume they were dating?" Ino asked, confused.

"Because," Said shrugged, pointing at Sakura. "She was naked."

Sakura's face flamed immediately as a few of her friends sniggered into their palms. "That was _you?!_ The guy by the window? Dammit, Sai!"

Everyone was laughing now, even Sasuke was smirking at the obvious discomfort of his blushing teammate.

Sai shrugged. "We wanted to get ramen as team Seven so I went to get you."

"Was he naked too?" Ino squealed, wanting all the juicy gossip.

Before Sakura could jump over her teammates to get to Sai he said. "No- I found it weird because they were having-"

"Sai!" Sakura lunged at him, tackling him to the ground but it was too late.

"Ooh, kinky." Tenten sniggered.

Everyone shared a round of laughter and Hinata was thankful everyone was distracted from her and Naruto. Even though she felt bad for Sakura who was blushing redder than her top. She was still reeling from what had just been revealed to her- _her and Naruto?_ With a family of four? She felt her cheeks heat up and her heart skip a beat.

"Alright, enough." Sakura grumbled and then glared at Tenten, "You're going next!"


	3. Tenten (Part 1)

**A/N: This chapter contains Nejiten. If you don't like that, skip this chapter.**

* * *

 **2\. Tenten (part 1)**

Tenten stuck her tongue out but gave in without much fight. She was curious after all.

Ino repeated the same procedure she did on Naruto with Tenten and everyone sat back to watch with varying degrees of interest. The screen glowed again and the scene opened with Tenten unlocking the door of an apartment with a sigh.

She looked barely a few years older than now and Tenten wondered why the sphere decided to show her this particular scene.

" _I'm home!" Future Tenten called, stepping out of her shoes. She was dressed nicely and a few bags hung from her elbows. Her brown hair was down her shoulders in gentle waves and a pair of sunglasses rested on her head,_

 _She walked into the tidy bedroom, setting the bags down. The shower could be heard running in the bathroom and she sighed again, getting to unloading her shopping bags._

 _Shoes, weapons, clothes… lingerie._

Ino whistled. "Damn girl! Someone's getting laid!"

Tenten stuck her tongue out again. "And that ain't you."

Ino huffed out a laugh as they all refocused on the screen.

 _The water shut off and soon after, the bathroom door creaked open letting out a cloud of steam._

 _Neji Hyuuga stepped out, clad in nothing but a towel, glistening, water droplets dripping down his defined abs._

Hinata squeaked, Ino whistled, and Tenten flushed pinker than Sakura's hair.

 _Future Tenten raised an eyebrow._

" _You're back." He stated._

" _And you're half-naked." Tenten quipped, although her eyes roamed appreciatively over his figure._

 _A faint smirk titled Neji's mouth and he looked absolutely, devastatingly sexy. "You're not."_

" _Oh, that could be remedied." Tenten's eyes were mischievous as Neji moved closer to her, gripping her waist and dragging her closer so that their noses brushed, his eyebrow raising._

"Ino!" Tenten cried, face flaming. "Make it stop!"

" _I'm sure it could." He murmured, lips ghosting over hers as his fingers fiddled with the buttons of her shirt._

"Ino!" Tenten cried in horror, but it was totally ignored.

 _Tenten's arms circled his waist and then- the towel dropped to reveal one hell of a view or Neji's back._

" _Oops." Future Tenten laughed, tugging her boyfriend closer as his mouth moved to lay hot kisses on her neck._

"Ino!" Tenten tackled the blond to the ground, breaking the blond's hold on the conscious of the sphere. The blond let out a squeak of surprise as Tenten pinned her to the ground. "I told you to stop!"

Neji's cheeks were _pink. Pinker than Hinata's._ And that was saying something.

While everyone started teasing them, Neji's eyes remained stubbornly fixed on the ceiling above, even when his blush grew steadily more and more pronounced.

"Can I please see a relevant future event?" Tenten demanded through her blush, brown eyes narrowed.

"More relevant than this?" Ino waggled her eyebrows mischievously.

Tenten groaned. " _Why me?!_ "

More and more people joined in on the laughter.

"Alright, alright, let's try again." Ino laughed, moving to take some of Tenten's chakra again.

Tenten huffed and sat back. "This better be PG."

Ino snickered. "Here goes."


	4. Tenten (Part 2)

**A/N: This chapter contains Nejiten and mentions of GenIno and KakaSaku.**

* * *

 **3\. Tenten (Part 2)**

" _Ahhh, I'm so tired." Tenten huffed as she dropped on Ino's couch. She cracked her neck and massaged her shoulder. "I could really use a trip to the spring bath right about now."_

 _Ino chuckled dropping next to Tenten. "That's what you get for deciding to get married."_

" _You're married." Tenten accused._

" _That she is!" A male voice called from the study room._

 _Tenten chuckled. "Does he live in there or something? I swear he's always doing mission reports."_

 _The blond leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. "He's grounded. He avoided the paperweight Tsunade threw at him and now he's suffering for it."_

" _I heard that!" The same man called again._

 _Both girls giggled and Tenten sighed, relaxing back against the couch. "I still have soooo much."_

" _Oh, Tennie," Ino sympathised by patting her hair enough to ruffle it, which earned her a baleful glare. "Tea? And then you can tell me how that stuck up Hyuuga popped the question."_

" _Oh, he was actually very romantic!" Tenten called after her. "Completely unlike what I expected- he even bought me roses, Ino. Roses!"_

 _The blond cackled. "Neji Hyuuga buying flowers? Pffft."_

" _I know right?" Tenten gushed, laughing. "A whole bouquet! I nearly had a heart attack."_

 _Ino huffed as she returned with tea. "He better not make a habit of getting you flowers from our rivals!"_

Honestly, she and Neji may have started dating very recently but this was crazy! Did he want to marry her? Tenten didn't dare turn and look in his direction.

" _So, details!" Ino demanded, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. "Starting with location, time, date, outfit, everything."_

" _Oh, he wore a suit!" Tenten grinned. "And let me tell you, Hyuuga men know how to wear a suit."_

" _No way!" Ino cried. "You lucky shit!"_

 _A distinctly offended cough came from the study room. "Hello, you dear husband can hear you gushing about Hyuuga Neji and he does not appreciate it!"_

 _Both girls burst out laughing again. "Don't be jealous boo, you're the only one for me!" Ino singsonged before regarding Tenten with mischievous eyes. "Now, tell me more."_

 _Ino's husband could be heard huffing from the other room but was pointedly ignored as Tenten carried on with her tale._

" _We went for dinner at Matsumi's-"_

" _Holy shit! That's like the most expensive restaurant in town?!" Ino gushed._

"Guys this is getting lame!" Kiba cried but was met by the deadly glare of six women.

"Can it! I need to hear this." Ino huffed and Kiba grumbled, settling down.

" _Yep! The food was divine." Tenten sighed wistfully. "I'd give a foot to eat there again."_

" _So? He proposed in the restaurant?" Ino was positively vibrating in her seat in excitement._

" _Nooo," Tenten let out a startled laugh "of course not, this is still Neji we're talking about. We went for a walk afterwards."_

" _Laaame," Ino said, even though her grin was splitting her face. "Proposal in the middle of the woods? What is this, Snow White?"_

" _Nah, better. Snow White only gets a kiss." Tenten stuck her tongue out rather childishly. "I got the whole package."_

" _In the woods?!" Ino cried, stunned._

 _Tenten flushed. "What? No! Ino, that's gross. Neji wouldn't be caught dead doing something like that in public!"_

Tenten thought she heard Neji mutter 'damn right' but she was too busy avoiding eye contact with every ounce of her willpower.

" _Awwww, you're no fun!" Ino giggled as she sat back against the armrest and threw her legs over Tenten's lap. "I remember Gen and I on our first year anniversary, we went on a picnic next to this lake in the middle of nowhere. It was so much fun!"_

" _Skinny dipping?" Tenten said knowingly._

"Who's Gen?" Sakura asked Ino, who shrugged.

"I'm as lost as you are." The blond admitted.

" _Hell yeah!" Gen called from the other room, causing Tenten to laugh._

" _You guys are worse than Kakashi and Sakura," she complained, wiping at her eyes._

 _Ino let out an indignant gasp. "Oh no, no, no. You stop right there. Absolutely not! Those two are_ wild."

"Oh, my god," Sakura said horrified, earning a few chuckles.

" _Ya keep telling yourself that." Tenten teased just as a man with a chin-length caramel-coloured hair emerged from the study room, dishevelled, to lean against the doorframe of the living room._

" _What is this I hear about Kakashi and Sakura being worse than us?"_

But the recording abruptly cut and Ino's mouth fell open as she turned to her friends. " _Wasn't that the proctor from our chunnin exams?!"_


	5. Kiba (Part 1)

**4\. Kiba (Part 1)**

Kiba was positively weeping with laughter. It was just so funny! Did Ino end up marrying a grumpy old man? Oh, gods, his sides hurt!

"Aw," Tenten cooed sympathetically. "Don't worry, he's cute."

"He's old!" Ino wailed, eyes wide.

"Uh, that's because this is supposed to be more than a decade into the future? I'm sure he looks much younger now." Tenten assured, patting the blonde's back consolingly.

Kiba's laughter in the background refused to die down, and Naruto was laughing too now out of the sheer fact that laughter was contagious.

Ino didn't take kindly to that and dragged Kiba by the ear so that he was standing next to the sphere, making her intentions clear that she wanted him to go next. Kiba shrugged, uncaring. He knew his future would be filled with greatness because he would make sure it would be, damn it. Every proud Inuzuka did.

He gave Ino a strong burst of chakra just to give her a little jolt and it earned him a murderous glare from the blond.

"Careful Kiba," Shino chided, "you don't want her pulling embarrassing events for everyone to see."

Kiba shrugged. How bad could it be? He doubted it'd be worse than Tentens. Although that was hilarious. Seeing that stuck up Hyuuga squirm a little had been the highlight of his night.

They sat back down and waited for Ino to work the sphere.

 _The screen abruptly lit up to reveal a small brown-haired child crouched in front of a puppy slurping on water. The little boy looked up with the most adorable toothy grin, his long brown hair fluttering over his shoulder and his pretty lavender eyes glinting excitedly. "He looks just like Akamaru!"_

A startled laugh burst through Kiba as he exclaimed, rather excitedly, "You go Akamaru!" and patted his dog proudly on the head. "That's one handsome puppy."

Akamaru yipped in agreement.

 _A grown-up version of Kiba moved into the frame, crouching by the boy and patting him on the head. "That he does."_

" _Can I please, please, please have him, dad? Please?"_

A stunned silence descended on the room and Kiba's mouth parted in shock.

"You married a Hyuuga, too?" Naruto exclaimed, sounding excited.

"What's with everyone marrying Hyuugas?" Sakura chortled. "Naruto, Tenten and now you?"

"Well, they're pretty." Tenten shrugged. "They got all the good genes. Look at their hair and their skin!"

Ino laughed and agreed. "Oh yes, Hyuugas have the best hair don't they?"

Kiba was too stunned to join in on the banter.

" _In a few years, maybe." Future Kiba allowed, fingers ruffling his son's hair. "I still need to train him."_

 _The boy beamed, flinging himself at Kiba for a hug. They crashed into the ground, Kiba laughing, and the boy flailing. "Easy on this old man,_ ow."

" _Dad, you're not old!" the boy gasped, which earned him a startled laugh._

" _Nope, he is not." Came a new voice. The focus was directed at an elegant woman dressed in a kimono completed with a long black jacket. Her hair fell into her face in a naturally pretty way, her pangs parted at the side and her hair gathered into a ponytail by the nape of her neck. "Which is why he'll hurry up and start on dinner!"_

"Hanabi?!" Hinata cried in shock, almost falling off her seat. Kiba wasn't as successful as he slid onto the ground with a thud.

"Oh. Oh, gods." He murmured in disbelief.

" _Ugh!" Kiba groaned, head falling back against the dirt. "Is it Tuesday?"_

" _Yes," Hanabi said, a playful smile twisting her lips. "So off you go. Genjiro's starving. I bet Akihiro is hungry too."_

" _I am!" The little boy confirmed, getting off his dad and trotting towards his mum, taking her hand in his and allowing her to lead him away._

 _Kiba gave a put-upon sigh as got up, but he was smiling as he dusted his back and joined his family, arm wrapping around Hanabi's waist. "Fine. Let's go feed the beasts."_

 _Akihiro cheered._

The recording cut and silence filled the room, interrupted only by the small giggles bursting from Ino's lips.

Only Kiba's comment made her dissolve into frame-rocking laughed: " _I'm screwed."_


	6. Kiba (Part 2)

**A/N: If anything is confusing about this chapter, let me know so I can fix it.**

 **5\. Kiba (Part 2)**

There was something just utterly strange about watching your life on a screen like a movie- more so when it involved your future with a woman you've never considered romantically before. But right in front of him was the proof. He had married his teammate's sister and had two little boys.

Ino had insisted on playing some more of his memories, maybe she wanted to embarrass him, he wasn't sure. But he was enthralled.

" _Aki!" Hanabi's shrill voice called seconds before the little pale-eyed boy showed up at the door, looking haggard. Holding to his hand was a small dark-haired boy with similar pale eyes._

" _Sorry." Akihiro breathed, "He's a pain to find sometimes."_

 _Hanabi sighed and went to fix Kiba's collar. "We're going to be late if we don't move now!"_

 _Kiba patted her tense shoulders, rubbing gently along her arms until she relaxed. "We'll get there in time, don't worry your pretty head, alright?"_

 _Hanabi sighed again and Kiba bent to place a gentle peck on her lips. "None of that." He chided._

" _Dad!" Akihiro cried, scrunching his face up in disgust, "not in front of Gen!"_

 _The six-year-old's face had gone completely red and now Hanabi was giggling at her youngest son's discomfort._

 _Kiba thumbed Akihiro on the head. "I will kiss my wife whenever I want to kiss my wife!"_

 _Hanabi immediately intervened, pulling Kiba's ear. "Don't hit him."_

" _Owww." Kiba whined as she dragged him away towards the door by his ear. Their sons followed, giggling all the way._

"Wow, she's got you wrapped around her finger." Chouji sniggered but was mostly ignored. It wasn't like Kiba was going to bite the bait, oh hell no.

" _Finally, we thought you'd never make it!" An older Naruto huffed as he opened the door._

 _Hanabi pinched his side on her way in, earning a yelp in answer. "Now, now, onii-chan, no need to announce just how late we are."_

 _Kiba sniggered as he followed in, Akihiro and Genjiro trailing after him. They both waved shyly at Naruto and scurried inside into what looked like a hybrid of a living room and dining room._

 _On one couch sat Hinata, a brown-haired, pale-eyed child in her lap being pounced gently. Next to her was a faintly familiar blond woman, with blue eyes and curves that would make any girl envious. Sitting on her other side with his arm slung casually over her shoulder was a grown-up Shino._

 _The tea table in the centre of the room was a mess of board games, Minato Uzumaki (distinctly older) crouched on one side of the table, directly in front of a dark haired girl with glasses that could only be an Aburame._

 _On the last couch sat Rumi Uzumaki, and an evidently older Hana Uzumaki. The purple haired, eight-year-old who had been swinging her legs idly jumped at the sight of Hanabi and tackled her into a big hug._

" _Aki!" She squealed excitedly when she let go of her aunt, and grabbed his wrist, proceeding to drag him out of the room. "Let's go play on the swings."_

 _Aki sputtered and tried to escape her hold. "W-what?! I'm ten! I don't-"_

 _And their voices disappeared around the corner, leaving all the adults laughing._

" _They never change do they?" Hinata shook her head with a giggle and then she turned to the blond by her side and started a conversation. "How have you been, Samui-chan? I heard you visited Kumo with Ume and Shino last week."_

" _It was fun." The dark-haired girl sitting at the table chimed. "We met up with Bee-oji-san. He made a rap about dad's 'mysterious looks' and then dad threatened to unleash his insects." The twenty-year-old chuckled and then proceeded to pop Minato on the head for losing focus on the game._

 _Minato groaned. "How do you always win?!"_

" _Because I'm older and wiser." Ume stuck her tongue out._

" _By like, eleven months." Minato huffed before stretching with a sigh and getting up. "I don't even know why I bother anymore."_

 _Naruto clapped the blond on the back. "Now, now, do I hear an Uzumaki giving up? Don't you shame this family."_

" _Naruto." Hinata chided from her place on the couch._

" _Nope," Naruto raised a hand to silence Hinata and forced his son back onto the ground. "None of that. Another round Ume-chan."_

 _Ume shrugged and started shuffling the board again, giving Minato a smirk. "Sure. Prepare to have your ass kicked, Uzumaki."_

 _Minato looked up as if to ask for divine intervention and then glared at his dad before he turned back to the game._

The screen went black.

There was silence for a long time before Ino said, "Wow."

"Isn't that Samui from Kumo?" Tenten asked. "I recall her from the war."

Shikamaru nodded. "So do I."

"Damn, you end up marrying a chick from Lightning?" Kiba snorted to his teammate who let out a slow, measured breath as if he was contemplating smacking Kiba on the head.

"More than that," Ino cut in. "can we talk about Kiba's haircut?"

" _Hey! What's wrong with my haircut?!"_

Pleasant laughter filled the room.


End file.
